Dangerous connections
by llevenne
Summary: Includes: Jaxis, Zander, Carly, Tom, Gia, Lucky, Brady(Days), Courtney, Luke, Laura,etc. -- Alternate Reality
1. Chapter 1: Gaining & Loosing Serenity

Cast Page: http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/dcast  
  
Chapter 1: Gaining & Losing Serenity  
  
Port Charles  
  
Year 2011  
  
The night swept in easily in Port Charles. The highly urbanized city lit up with vivid neon lights and salty sense of air breezed in a sterilized state of matter. The driver put the dim shaded limousine that emulated with the aura of the night, on park. The passenger window cringed down, revealing the silhouette of the tall, striking, and hubris man, blowing out huffs of smoke from his mouth as he enclosed the cigarette between the tips of his finger. The driver budged his hat to the right and stretched his legs before getting out of the vehicle and aperturing the passenger door, making way for the man's entrance.  
  
"We're here," the chauffeur said, smacking his sugarless gum and weaving his tie back and forth with his right hand. The man got out of the, blowing one last chunk of smoke before throwing it casually on the ground and indulging it mutely with his shoe while buttoning up his black trench coat. Taking four steps forward and one step back, he gazed intently, with his aloof hazel eyes, at the dreary Port Charles landscape that laid there before him like a painting waiting to be mused. Finally, he broke into a coiled smile. It was a long time since the people of Port Charles had seen his face. He'd be sure to give their lives a real twist.  
  
"Why'd you want to come here, boss?" The driver queried clumsily, as he continued to smack his gum.  
  
The man irritatingly thrusted his head back at him. "You shouldn't ask questions that you're not going to get an answer to," he advised. "Besides," he walked back towards the open limo, "I don't pay you to ask questions. Now take me to Club 101. I have some business to discuss." He ordered, straightening out his collar and getting inside the car.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Hardy." The driver sealed the door and headed back to the driver's seat.  
  
"And Gill," Tom Hardy Jr. called from his ajar window, "I recommend you get used to this place. I'll be staying here for some time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Club 101  
  
  
  
Yo listen up here's a story  
  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
  
Is just blue  
  
Like him inside and outside  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him  
  
And himself and everybody around  
  
1 Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
2 I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
The music bruited through the speakers of the club; the volume being unlimited. Carly stimutaneously moved to the rhythm of the music, with her body in continuous, nonstop motion. That was what she loved about her club, it was alive and it was sanctuary for her. She didn't have to worry about her troubles, she could sit back and if she's in the mood: have a dance or two. Or three. Four. She could've gone on. Maybe even forever, if she could.  
  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
Zander looked at his girlfriend in slight astonishment. She looked breathtaking in her tight leather ensemble. She looked unstoppable. They had been dancing for hours and whenever Zander tried to get them out of the dance floor, Carly simply let herself in with another guy, maybe two. Zander sighed and made another attempt to lure her out the crowd by kissing her shoulders. Carly pulled back with a smirk that practically covered her entire face, "Giving up already." With that she grabbed the arm of a cute guy nearby and began dancing with him on the center. Zander shook his head as he watched her go. "This is gotta be one big hangover by tomorrow," he muttered, rejoining her on the dance floor.  
  
Inside and outside  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
  
And everybody around  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
3 I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucky Spencer looked out from the tenth floor of his wide apartment to the other high stature buildings of the city. The atmosphere was calm and subtle. Unfortunately Port Charles wasn't. "Mom, please get some sleep," Lucky beseeched to Laura over the phone. He jumped on the couch and lifted his feet on the table as he gave out a vast yawn. Lucky continued to listen to his mother's worried quarrels. Laura had been ill for awhile from depression. Lucky closed his eyes, and remembered the last time he looked at her straightforwardly. Her eyes were baggy and pale with awe, and it wasn't due to aging or any severe diseases. She had been like this ever since his father died; Laura had began to confuse insanity from serenity. For three, years she refused to leave her home. And when she did, it was only for a period of five or ten minutes. Her face had been uneased to the world, or at least to Port Charles.  
  
"Lucky," she said weakly through the phone.  
  
"I know Mom." Lucky responded, uncertain if she had the ability to finish that sentence. "Look, just try to get some sleep. Call me if you need to. Me and Daisy will see you tomorrow, okay." He paused, waiting for a reply, but heard none. "I love you." Lucky said before ending the call.  
  
"Daddy," the little girl called from up the stairs, holding her stuff animal tightly on her right arm.  
  
A smile grew on Lucky's face as he stood up and walked towards his daughters, leaving his arms open for her. "Hey sweetheart. What are you doing up?"  
  
Daisy Campbell-Spencer instantly ran into her father's arms. "I couldn't sleep," she said balancing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Lucky inquired.  
  
"Both." Daisy giggled.  
  
"Both, huh?" Lucky tickled her belly, receiving her blissful laughter in return. "How about I take you upstairs and read to you a good story?"  
  
"It's a date." The little girl grinned.  
  
Lucky laughed. "I wasn't expecting you to use that term until a couple more years."  
  
"Dad," Daisy grabbed his father's cheeks, "When do I get to see Mommy."  
  
"Mommy," Lucky reiterated and stood silent. Instead of giving a response he held on to her small body and carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Answer me," Daisy jovially demanded.  
  
But all Lucky said was, "Your mommy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crest, France  
  
Honeymoon Suite  
  
Alexis tied the knot on her robe and opened the French-doors that lead to the balcony, thirty floors up the edifice and allowed the fresh windy air to hit the surface of the room. Alexis watched for a moment at her husband. Snoring. Shirtless. And snuggled peacefully in bed. She returned to seat next to a small table, which composed a laptop, fax, and documentations: all the essential necessities of a lawyer. She slipped on the glasses and read the fax that was sent to her earlier.  
  
3.1  
  
3.2 Time: 8:00 p.m. Eastern  
  
From: Mr. Tom Hardy Jr.  
  
Sent to: Alexis Davis  
  
Message:  
  
Alexis,  
  
I'm in Port Charles. Look me up, I need some legal advice.  
  
Alexis gave a blasé moan as she folded the fax and slithered it into her bag. The continuous, light snore made her somewhat grimaced. Her thoughts drifted towards their wedding night, their second one to be factual. They had made resolved their vows again; only this time it wasn't a substantial lie. It was pure. It was good; a little too good to be true for that matter. Alexis slightly grinned as she sat back and continued to watch her husband sleep, and gave a sigh of liberation, for she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. He didn't have the facility to commit such an act. Or did he? Alexis thought. For the past few days, he was the first thing that came into her sight as she woke up and the last as he fell asleep. And for once it would be the other way around. Alexis walked up to the edge of the bed, and ingenuously took off the blanket from his warm body, revealing his striped comfy pajamas. But the only reaction that took place was his sleepy body shifting to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Jax," she called tugging his arm. "I know you're awake!" Alexis declared.  
  
Jax opened one eye and knew there was no chance of convincing her. He yawned as he opened both his eyes, sat up on the bed, and grinned at his wife.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Alexis asked genially.  
  
"Great." Jax nodded. "Probably the best I've had in a long time."  
  
"Good, because we have a plane to catch." Alexis's geniality dissolved as quickly as Jax's grin.  
  
"I don't think my jet will be leaving without me, Alexis," he said casually.  
  
"No." She concurred, walking over to where he sat, "But I will."  
  
Jax gave his eyes his eyes a good twirl before plopping himself back onto the bed. Alexis simply glared at him with her usual rounded stare. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going back to sleep," Jax stated, "I just realized the one I just had wasn't as good as I thought."  
  
Now, it was Alexis's turn to twirl her eyes before grabbing his hand and making an unsuccessful endeavor to pull him out of the bed. "Jasper Jacks," she leered as she continued to indulge his arm, "You are not putting me in a good position."  
  
"Really? Then how does this position suit you?" Instinctively, Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed before lying on top of her. Alexis gazed at him, her emotions neutralized with anger and excitement.  
  
"Well," she said weakly, "I have to admit, this is much more comforting except for the fact that we don't have time for this."  
  
Jax's grin reappeared, "Are you sure about that?" He began to indulge his mouth with hers. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, but.  
  
"Jax--," Alexis repentantly pulled back.  
  
"Alexis," he mocked. "Are you saying you haven't had a great time? On our honeymoon." Alexis gave a shocked yet hesitant expression. Great time? It was the best time she's had in--. "Its not that I haven't took pleasure in the staggering essentials of our honey--."  
  
"Counselor," Jax interrupted, "Could you please just tell me you had a good time?" He asked perceptively.  
  
Alexis looked up at him and smiled, "I've had a great time."  
  
"Good." Jax smiled as he moved his lips closer to hers.  
  
"But we still have to go," Alexis affirmed moving out of the bed and straightening out her robe, "I have an immense amount of work to catch up with."  
  
Jax plunking his head on the pillow in front of him. "We have been married for two weeks, and you're already cheating on me with your job." 


	2. Chapter 2: Thin Line Between Business an...

Chapter 2: Thin Line Between Business and Personal  
  
  
  
The Beach House  
  
"Lucky, she's my daughter!" Gia's voice flared as she listened to her ex- husband over the phone. It was two years since they've been divorced. A year and a half since Gia's seen her daughter. "Yes. I know that," she mumbled. Gia' anger was exceeding by the second. Lucky had made it seem like she wanted a divorce. That she wanted to be separated from her daughter. But that was just as fallacious as the lies she's lived with most of her life. "Fine," she clenched out. "But sooner or later, Daisy will want to see me. I know it. I know her." She paused before saying in a softer voice. "And I know you too. You're not going to keep her away from me." She affirmed before slamming the receiver down and throwing a book across the room, which headed straight towards Dillon's nose. Dillon Hornsby ducked as the flying novel came his way. He got up, looked at the book that stood flat on the floor, and then back at Gia. "Don't tell me this is one of your PMS days?"  
  
Gia waved a hand, "Dillon don't start with me."  
  
"Okay so it's not PMS." He smirked as he walked across the living room and sat on the couch, and stretched his arms throughout the cushions. "Let me guess, Smucky giving you a hard time?" Gia shook her head yes as she joined him on the couch, lingering out her feet on his lap.  
  
Dillon arched a brow, "So, I'm suddenly your footstool?"  
  
"Well, you have to be good for something," Gia responded. "Thanks for asking, Dill."  
  
Dillon shrugged fatalistically. "It's the least I can do since your letting me stay at your place. I'm not sure how much longer I could live in the Quartermaine hell house."  
  
"Does this mean your quitting ELQ?" Gia asked.  
  
Dillon gave out a hasty laugh. "Not as long as the money's good."  
  
"Been there," Gia corresponded. Dillion looked at Gia and noticed her face brisk with stress.  
  
"Gia," he laid a land on her shoulder, "Why don't you take the day off? Go outside, soak up some sun near the sea."  
  
Gia looked at him, "Is that your solution for everything?"  
  
Dillion gave a casual smile, "That and getting seriously drunk with a hot girl."  
  
"Interesting advice, but my boat doesn't float that way." Gia put her feet down and ambled across the room; Dillon watched her.  
  
"Well in that case, you can go out with me?" He offered.  
  
"Yeah right," Gia laughed, "No offense Dill, but I think I have a much better chance of getting drunk with another woman." Her laughter continued as she walked out of the living room, with Dillion yelling, "Party pooper! Yeah. She knows she wants me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Jack's Jet  
  
"Okay," Jax commenced while settling on his seat, "The pilot said we should be in Port Charles in a couple of hours." He looked at his wife.  
  
Alexis looked up from her laptop at her husband's dismayed face. "Jax, you act like I prefer to return to Port Charles. Well I don't. Not one bit," she remarked.  
  
"I know." Jax sighed. "I just hate to admit that we will both be going back into a world of badgering phone calls, 24hr business, not to mention your family won't be too pleased about our nuptials.  
  
"No, I can't say they will." Alexis thought of Stefan's incoherent reaction. "But I know for a fact that Kristina will be happy. And Nikolas, doesn't necessarily have anything against you."  
  
Jax thought. "So that leaves--."  
  
"Stefan," they both said in unison. They looked at eachother and gave a small jerk of laughter.  
  
Jax turned towards the cell phone standing on the right arm of the leather interior seat. He picked it up and observed the screen that read: 12 missed messages.  
  
"Looks like I have some catching up to do," Jax groaned and he snapped the power button off on his cell.  
  
Alexis looked up for a second before incidentally babbling, "Don't bother there all from Skye."  
  
Jax looked at her with inquisitiveness. "You knew that Skye called and you didn't bother to tell me."  
  
Alexis's fingertips had now discontinued typing. Kristina's habits must be getting to me, she thought as she looked up at her husband who was anticipating for an answer. "I plead the fifth," she said ineptly.  
  
Jax threw her a frown. "Alexis. Skye and I are over, if that's what's bothering you."  
  
"No Jax," she commenced, turning off the screen of her laptop, "It's not that. It's the fact that Skye Quartermaine is a manipulator, a liar, and will only lead you to a dead end road."  
  
Jax leaned closer on the arm of his seat, looking at her in the eye. "Alexis, I'll be honest with you. I still care about Skye. But I don't love her. And she might and probably is all those things you claim her to be. But I gave her my word that I would always help her through anything. I can't turn back on that."  
  
"Of course you can't," she muttered, "You can't turn your back on her or Carly, can you?"  
  
"Do you know how hypocritical you sound now?" Jax declared. "You blame me for involving myself with women like Carly and Skye. Well, they're not half as bad as men like Sonny Corinthos or Tom Hardy Jr. I've constantly warned you about Corinthos. But do you listen? No you didn't, you did everything you could to defend him. And you're telling me about how I shouldn't support Skye.  
  
Alexis turned to him, sharply. Knowing that she was left with no defense rebuttal, she bit out, "Do whatever you want Jax. No one's stopping you. I'm definitely not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ELQ  
  
Dillon enters his office. The blonde finery sitting on a chair neighboring his desk immediately gets his attention. "Waiting for me?" He smiled as he sank down on the rolling chair that was surrounded by his desk.  
  
"Depends. Are you the idiot who promised me a recommendation and backed out?" Courtney pouted.  
  
"Relax baby. I got it right here." He held out a folder from the side of his desk.  
  
Courtney pointed her index finger at him, "First off. Don't call me 'baby.' And secondly," she snatches the manilla folder from his hands, "Thanks. You really did pull through for me."  
  
"Did you expect anything less?" He serenely tilted his chair.  
  
"Yes." Courtney admitted.  
  
"You know for a blonde, you're really not that easy," Dillon frowned.  
  
"You just figured that out?" Courtney indirected, leaning on the side of his desk.  
  
Dillon's smile resurfaced and didn't leaved his face as he walked up towards her and grabbed the folder.  
  
"Hey." Courtney raged. But Dillon held up a hand. "I have a better offer for you."  
  
"Whatever you're thinking. I'm not that kind of a girl," she thorned.  
  
"Sure your not," Dillon said sardonically. "But that's not it. How about I give you a job?  
  
"Where?" She inquired.  
  
"Here. At ELQ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Near the beach house  
  
Gia tied her hair back, surged sunscreen on her bare legs, stomach, toes, arms, and let the sun gust through her body. The small beach was secluded for the day. The motion of the waves was so vast and calm that it gave her a sense of self-possession. She settled in on the extended towel that covered a rectangular area of sand and protected her eyes with some shades.  
  
"Hmm," she relaxed, "For once Dillon had a good idea."  
  
"Yes I'd say so too," said the shadow that blocked the sun from her aim.  
  
Gia immediately took off her glasses and stared at the man in front of her. Casually dressed in a gray polo shirt and khaki shorts. Handsome. Laid- back. All the familiar features. It had been a long time since they've ran into eachother. And in truth, she wasn't so resentful for seeing him again. She studied him for a moment then gave somewhat of a grin. "How've you been, Junior?"  
  
Tom Hardy Jr. frowned at the sobriquet. "Okay." He said in a negligent tone.  
  
"Just okay?" Gia stood up. "The last time we met. You were better than okay."  
  
"Yeah, well the last time we met. You were wearing allot less than that bikini." He said with a look that said in your face while enjoying the view of her in a bikini at the same time.  
  
Gia sensed his stare. "You better enjoy it, Tommy. 'Cause this will be the last time you'll see me with anything less." She said, sitting back on the towel.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He gave a furtive grin, while looking back on the sand and the contents she had put near it. "Looks like I'm disturbing you. I'll be out of your way." He said walking off, but was seized down to the ground by a good arm.  
  
"Still not used to being caught off guard?" She grinned, settling in next to him.  
  
"No," he took a breath, straightening his shorts, "No I'm not."  
  
"So what brings you back to Port Charles?" She asked.  
  
"You," he bursts out.  
  
"Liar," she put back.  
  
"That I am." He confesses. "I came here for business." He looks at Gia's questioning look and responds, "I've bought some chars of ELQ."  
  
"Hm," she thought, "Dillion didn't mention that."  
  
"Dillon?" He asked, pryingly.  
  
"A friend of mine. Dillon Hornsby. Otherwise known as Dillon Hornsby- Quartermaine."  
  
Tom nodded, getting the picture. "So how is that infamous ex-husband of yours. What's his name? Smucky."  
  
"I think you and Dillon would get along perfectly," Gia chuckled. "But you know its Lucky. And, it hasn't been going so well."  
  
"Care to talk about it?" He asked, putting his arms back.  
  
"No." Gia replied. "Not yet. I'm glad you're here though."  
  
"Are you?" His eyes lit up, while he moved closer to her.  
  
"Not in that way." She raises a brow. "I need advice on business. With my company Deception."  
  
"Business? Came to the right person. You want to talk about it here or--."  
  
"No," she breaks off, "Lets go inside to my beach house."  
  
"Even better."  
  
Gia looks at him fixedly. "And don't try anything. Or else I'll have to resort to violence." She warned.  
  
There was a small twinkle in Tom's eye as he said, "Is that a promise?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Club 101  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
Zander walked into the club that wasn't berated by crowds of people—at least not until the sun went down. He smiled at the first thing in his sight. Zander approached Carly with open arms and settled for a kiss on the cheek. Carly welcomed her boyfriend's comfort while talking on the phone.  
  
"That's wonderful Michael. All right. Call me tonight. I love you." Carly jovially put down the cordless phone. Zander noticed how a sparkling smile had always appeared on Carly's face whenever it involved Michael. It was obvious to anyone how much she loved him. He wished he could stay the same.  
  
"Hey," Carly came up to him with a kiss, "Why are you so quiet today?"  
  
"I'm just tired. You really wore me out last night," he stated.  
  
"Did I?" Carly's eyes appraised.  
  
Zander laughed. "How's Michael?"  
  
"Good. He said he's having a great time with AJ." Carly contorted. "AJ? Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yes." Zander made his way to the bar and took out two glasses. He looked back at Carly's probing expression. "Carly, they are father and son. As much as you love to deny it." Carly shook her head and took a seat across the bar. "Michael's said he's going to come home soon." Carly watched Zander's face. "I'd like for you to come over and--."  
  
"Carly," he distrupted, pouring a martini on her glass. "You know Michael doesn't want me around."  
  
"Look Zander if you want us to get more serious then you have to get to know my son." Carly said, making it optional.  
  
"Michael's made it clear, that he doesn't like me," Zander languished adding two olives to her drink.  
  
"He just needs to understand and get use to us. I mean he's already adapted to Jason, Sonny, hell even AJ." She glowered.  
  
Zander finished pouring his drink down then looked at her earnestly. "If it means that much to you…" Carly reached over and kissed him, "It does."  
  
"I wanted to ask you. Who was that guy that came up to you yesterday?" Zander inquired.  
  
Carly took a swig of the martini, partly hesitant to answer him. "You mean Tom? He used to do business with Luke, now he owns a big chunk of ELQ. He wanted to buy the club? I refused. He left," Carly explicated. Zander wasn't fully influenced by her summary, but decided to let it go, for now. The last thing he wanted to hear was Carly making more excuses.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked, placing an olive in his mouth.  
  
Carly's cosmic grin returned, "Put on your dancing shoes, you'll be moving with me all night." Zander groaned remembering the fact that he was still trying to pace off last night's club expedition. 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

Chapter 3: Getting acquainted  
  
Port Charles Airport  
  
Tom waited for ten minutes for Alexis to walk into the airport lobby. When she finally did come out of the exit, she came alone.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Jacks," he proclaimed carrying her light baggage for her.  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to reach you?" Alexis inquired walking with him out the airport.  
  
"You took too long," he clarified.  
  
"So you decided to take matters into your own hands." Alexis nodded. "A very common, second option."  
  
"Did you look over the files I sent you?" Tom asked, getting directly into business mode.  
  
"Yes. I'm quite surprised though," she said putting on her coat as they headed towards the parking lot. Tom didn't bother asking why, he knew what she would ask. "How did you manage to get Tracy and Alan Quartermaine to hand over their chars of ELQ?"  
  
Tom's face grew into a devious grin, "Lets just say. You'd be surprised what a good combination blackmail and nepotism make."  
  
Alexis shook her head, undoubtedly. She wondered if she would ever receive the opportunity to defend a client who was innocent; that would be a real modification. "Of all the lawyers in Port Charles, Tom, why do you favor me to secure your business profits."  
  
Tom stopped walking for a moment. "I've seen allot of female lawyers in this town. And I must admit they're not half as good looking as you are, counselor."  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and put her hands to her hips. "Do you honestly expect me to be enthused by that comment?"  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged. Tom searched across the lot for his chauffeur. Finally seeking him out, he gave a signal to Gill, to bring out the car before turning back to Alexis. "So now that the honeymoon's over, did your husband decided to leave you?"  
  
Alexis frowned, "Not every man in this world is repellent and illusive as you are."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course they are," he said heedlessly.  
  
"Jax had to go somewhere." Was all she said. Or more so, all she knew. After they got out of the plane, Jax received a phone call and left. Alexis didn't even bother to ask where to, just like he didn't bother to give an explanation. Tom handed her back her baggage as well as a manila envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Alexis held up the envelope.  
  
"Some contracts for Deception. I want you to look over them for--," he paused a moment, "for a friend."  
  
"Gia Campbell?"  
  
"Yeah." Tom continued to wait, edgily, for his ride to arrive. "She claims that someone might be searching over confidential documents that belong to the company."  
  
"That makes no sense. Deception is a perfume amalgamation."  
  
"Exactly," Tom moderated.  
  
The limousine reached near their footsteps and Tom opened the door for her.  
  
"I'll give you a ride counselor," he proffered.  
  
"I don't need one." Alexis waved a hand.  
  
"Yes you do. It's not easy getting a cab in Port Charles anymore."  
  
"You've only been back for two days. How would you know?"  
  
"Alexis," Tom carped, "I have places to be. Do you want a ride or not?"  
  
Alexis thought for a moment. It wasn't as if Jax was planning to come back and pick her up, and her intention was to get home as quickly as possible. She looked back at Tom, who waited impatiently for her answer near the door.  
  
"Sure." She accepted, entering the limousine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PC Police Department  
  
The smoky air conditioning of the PCPD had never seemed to be able to cleanse itself. Agent Hannah Scott walked in, she hadn't set foot on the department in years, and she was apologetic yet satisfied to realize that it hadn't change much. She looked at the scene of police officers, some sitting down, others walking around the place, and very few bringing in criminals. Lt. Taggert finally caught her eye. She watched him as he continued to tirade possibly a rookie officer. "Same ole' Taggert," she said under her breath, before tapping his shoulder. "That's enough Lieutenant. You have better things to do."  
  
br  
  
Taggert turned around, his eyes surprised to see his ex again. "And what would that be?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Talking to me." She heralded. "How have you been Taggert?"  
  
"I've been good," he said genially.  
  
Hannah smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
"So, what brings you hear Scott?" Taggert asked, walking towards his office, with Hannah following behind.  
  
"I need some information. I was wondering if you can help me."  
  
"Depends." Taggert turned around. "Who?"  
  
"Tom Hardy Jr.," she stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Beach House-- Two Hours Later  
  
Kitchen  
  
"You did what?" Gia raged while taking out some dishes from a glassed cupboard.  
  
"I invited Courtney to dinner," Dillon elucidated. "What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem?" Gia bit out. "The problem is that me and Courtney Corbin do not get along."  
  
"Well how was I suppose to know. Besides, you hardly get along with anyone," Dillion stated, taking the plates from her hand: mainly so that she wasn't given the opportunity to throw them at him.  
  
"Dillon, I don't get it. You can get anyone to work for you at ELQ. Why do you want to give Courtney a job?"  
  
"I think she has good potential." He fibbed.  
  
"Right." Gia lampooned. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"  
  
"Okay. So she gets to me, a little. But the fact is she doesn't trust me."  
  
"Can you blame her?" Gia snickered. "After what she went threw with AJ. I can see why she doesn't want to be involved with ELQ. Maybe you haven't noticed this Dillon but most women don't prefer to work in a company that their ex-husband owns."  
  
"AJ's hardly ever around ELQ anymore. And for someone who you don't like, you sure are defending her allot." Dillon moped.  
  
Gia jumped up on the island stand next to Dillon. "I'm not defending her. I'm simply giving you the facts."  
  
Dillon turned his head to face her. "I know. Look, AJ and her are long from over. And whatever happened between you two, that accident crap, that was years ago." Gia gives a hesitant nod. The doorbell rings and Dillon immediately jumps off the islander, but turns around to Gia before answering the door. "You'll behave, won't you?"  
  
"Who me?" Gia said slyly.  
  
Dillon opens the door and gives Courtney a welcoming smile, "Glad you could make it. Come on in." Courtney came in steadily, and directed herself towards Dillon.  
  
"Dillon, I can't stay. I just came to say that I don't want to work for ELQ. And I'd like for you to give me that recommendation back."  
  
"Why?" Dillon pouted. "ELQ can give you better qualifications then any other company in town."  
  
"The last thing I need is to be near your family."  
  
"Fine," Dillon laid a hand in defeat, "I'll give you back your recommendation letter as long as you stay for dinner."  
  
"I'd rather not," she shifted towards the door.  
  
"Fine. Then no letter of recommendation."  
  
"You can't do that?" Courtney wrathed.  
  
"Baby, I'm a Quartermaine. I can do whatever I want," he snapped back.  
  
Oooh, wrong thing to say. Gia thought as she overheard the conversation from the living room.  
  
"Well that says it all doesn't it." Courtney said with vehemence. "And stop calling me 'baby'!  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" Tom asked, entering the house.  
  
"Who are you?" Dillon inquired.  
  
"I'm the guy who owns half of your family's company," he presented.  
  
"So your Tom Hardy Jr?"  
  
"Yep." Tom looked at Courtney. "And you would be?" He laid out a hand.  
  
"Courtney," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Another beautiful woman's joining us for dinner. I think my day's getting better and better," he remarked. Courtney looked at him, vaguely intrigued.  
  
"Dinner? Who invited you?" Dillon barked.  
  
"I did." Gia said, walking towards them.  
  
"Nice of you to mention that to me." Dillion asserted.  
  
Gia gave him a sharp look, "I could say the same thing to you."  
  
"Just what was the commotion about until I walked in?" Tom asked offhandedly.  
  
"Me," Courtney inserted, "Well partly at least. I needed to get a letter of recommendation from ELQ. But apparently I'm getting less than I baragained for."  
  
"Well, in that case. You can join us for dinner and tell me what kind of recommendation you need and I'll be happy to send it to you first thing tomorrow morning," he said amiably.  
  
"Great." Courtney responded to him genially, before flinging Dillon a harsh look.  
  
"You probably want to wash up," Dillon said ignoring her expression, "The bathroom's across the hall."  
  
Courtney nodded and headed down the hall. Gia looked back at Tom after watching Courtney exit the living room, "Is it your specialty to hit on anything in a skirt."  
  
Tom chortled lightly. "Actually it's just a hobby. But if your prefer to entitle it a specialty its okay by me," Tom said removing his coat and gloves before he sat on the couch.  
  
"You know," Dillon said turning back to Gia, "I think I could get used to this guy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly's House  
  
"Oh Lucy I'm home," Michael Corinthos Quartermaine said shutting the door and dropping his duffle-bag to the ground as he mimicked the famous TV show.  
  
Carly came out threw the kitchen door and instantly pulled her son into a hug, "I'm so glad your home. And no offense kiddo, but that is the worst Ricky Ricardo accent I've ever heard."  
  
Michael gave his mother half a smile. "None taken. So, did you miss me like crazy?"  
  
"You know it." Carly laughed. "Well come on, I was just making something to eat," she said walking down the steps and noticed Michael wasn't following her.  
  
"You were cooking," Michael grimaced. He ducked as Carly playfully threw a pillow from the sofa at him.  
  
"Ha-ha. Missed." Michael stood up.  
  
"Well, I won't miss this time." Carly jumped up and began tickling him to the very core of his stomach. "Say uncle," she ordered.  
  
"Yeah right." Michael giggled.  
  
"Hey." Zander came out of the kitchen munching on an apple, and immediately realized that he walked in on a moment. Michael's chronic laughter had instantly faded with his presence.  
  
Michael directly turned towards his mother. "Mom, what's he doing here?"  
  
"Michael," Carly began with a warning tone, "Zander was nice enough to bring Chinese for dinner. Your favorite. I think it'd be great if he stayed and joined us. Don't you agreee?"  
  
"No," he responded bluntly.  
  
"Come again?" Carly pinched him on the arm.  
  
"Fine." He blurted unwillingly.  
  
"Good. I'm going to set the table." Carly said looking between Michael and Zander. "Why don't you men get acquainted." Carly jovially headed towards the kitchen, Michael's grudging stood solitary as he looked at Zander.  
  
"So," Zander began, "Your mom said that you had a great time with AJ."  
  
"Yeah." Michael replied tediously as he grabbed his duffle.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Zander asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah." Michael threw the duffle at him. Zander caught it unequivocally, while dropping the apple. "It's the second door upstairs to the left. Leave it on the doorstep." Michael ordered brushing past him and into the kitchen.  
  
"If you weren't Carly's kid…" Zander muttered under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Beach House  
  
Tom, Dillon, Gia, and Courtney headed back into the living room after their dinner. Gawkily enough, it had gone better than they could've imagined. No food fights. No curses. No complaints. A normal dinner. Gia was surprised to find that she didn't hate Courtney as much as she thought. And Courtney, was simply surprised and relieved that Dillon didn't try to make another pass at her. Halfway through their conversation, Tom's cellular went off. He excused himself, and went into the kitchen to take the call. Glancing over his shoulders, he turned the phone on, "Hello." Both of Tom's eyebrow's suddenly arched. "What the hell are you doing? Aww, f**k. I told you not to call me on this number!"  
  
"I don't really give a damn what you tell me, anymore," the voice on the other end barked back.  
  
"Well you better." Tom's tone was rampant yet not detectable. "Do you have any idea what you were putting in jeopardy. Calling me like this."  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me when I said that I don't give a damn. Look Hardy, you owe me some explanations. And I want them now."  
  
"I don't owe you anything," Tom clenched. "I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll contact you later. Don't call back!" Tom growled, turning off the power on his phone.  
  
"Hardy. Damn. That son-of-a-bitch!" Luke cursed, jamming down his phone. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kissing in the Rain

Chapter 4: Kissing in the Rain  
  
Lucky's Apartment  
  
"No." Was the response Lucky continued to give to his cousin as she kept following him around.  
  
"Lucky, c'mon you know you want to," Carly said, heaving the phone closer to him.  
  
"Carly, you're scaring me. More now, than usual," he said scathingly before heading into his room, and closing the door. Like that would stop her. Carly instantly pushed the door wide open, the cordless phone still clung to her hand.  
  
"Listen Lucky. I know we don't get along very well and all. But I'm only telling you this, because I don't want you to go threw the same thing I did with AJ." Lucky turned away, and faced the fireplace next to his bed as Carly continued. "I restrained Michael from AJ. And you remember what happened. He went crazy. Gia can damn well do worse. And I know that you don't want to deprive Daisy from her mother. Do you?" Carly waited for an answer, but Lucky simply stared at the unruffled fireplace. "Well do you?" She asked again. "No." Lucky finally responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax's apartment  
  
Jax walked into his apartment and noticed about a dozen boxes massacring his apartment. Obviously, Alexis had finally found time to relocate her things. He hung up his coat and plunged his suitcase to the floor, making his way through the boxes and collapsing on the couch. He gave a sigh of commiseration as he tapped his fingertips together, monotonously. Their first fight. Well it wasn't actually their first. They had many. But this was the first one they had married—the second time around that is. But it wasn't completely his fault; at least he believed it wasn't. He was tired of always being wrong, and her always being right. Jax gave out a laugh of pity; pity for actually feeling envious with his wife, and pity for not making up when they were still on the plane.  
  
"Jax," Alexis called entering their apartment. Receiving no response, Alexis looked around the room, and noticed his suitcase placed on the floor. "Jax, I know you're here. So show yourself."  
  
Jax smiled as he got himself to stand up. Alexis could see only his head with the boxes covering his entire appearance from the neck down. "Can't hide from you now can I?" He asked composedly.  
  
Alexis shrugged. "You can if you want."  
  
"Now why would I ever want to hide from my wife," he stated making his way past the boxes and towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alexis pulled away and began to carry a stack of packages into the closet. "Funny I thought that's what you were doing for a while there. Walking out on me at the airport."  
  
Jax followed her, "I didn't--."  
  
"Pass me that box," she interrupted, pointing to a nearby box. Jax fiercly grabbed the box and directed it to her, going on with what he was saying.  
  
"I didn't walk out. I told you I had somethings to take care of. And as I recall, you let me leave."  
  
"Let you?" Alexis came out from the closet and faced him. "No Jax. You forget you're allowed to do whatever you please," she affirmed before pushing past him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Beach House  
  
Dillion logged off his computer and looked through the glass door that linked the hallway from his room, he gave a whistle noticing Gia moving piercingly while binding her shoe laces.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" He yelled out from his desk seat. Gia turned around as she heard his voice and lost her balance as she let her shoe lace loose, dropping her to the floor. Dillion gave out a jerk of laughter. Gia collected herself together before entering his room.  
  
"Shut up," she responded to his laughter. "And not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing wrong. In fact, things are going great!" She gave a triumphant smile.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dillion leaned back. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because, I am going to see my daughter today."  
  
Dillion shook his head. "I don't know Gia. Last I checked, kidnapping was illegal."  
  
Gia rolled her eyes. "Lucky called me himself and asked me to join him and Daisy for dinner."  
  
"Well that's great." He crossed his arms and looked at Gia's casual wardrobe. "Your not going to wear that are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucky's apartment  
  
"Dinner, that's it. It's just dinner." Lucky mumbled to himself as he combed his hair. The doorbell rang a minute later. "Come on in." Lucky called jumping into the living room.  
  
"Hi." Bobbie made her way in and gave Lucky a hug.  
  
"Aunt Bobbie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Bobbie gave a look of uncertainty. "Carly said that I was having dinner with you, Daisy, and Gia."  
  
Lucky responded to her perplexity. "She did?" Oh what is Carly up to now? He thought to himself.  
  
"Well," Lucky clamped his hands together, "Okay. Sure. Let me get Daisy," he said ambling towards the staircase. "Daisy, are you ready?"  
  
"In a minute," Daisy's childish voice answered from her room.  
  
In a minute? Lucky frowned. Gia had said the same thing, and every time she did it usually took her half an hour. Bobbie came up to him, "Ready?"  
  
Lucky grinned. "In a minute."  
  
Bobbie looked at his casual attire before asking, "Are you going to wear that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly's 5:30 p.m.  
  
Carly walked into Kelly's, immediately catching what she wanted to see. She sneaked up behind Zander and put her arms around his waste before kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey," Zander turned and pulled her into a profound kiss.  
  
"Whoah, I think you've forgotten we're in public," Carly reminded.  
  
"You started it," Zander emphasized, pulling out a chair for her.  
  
"So, how was work?" Carly asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Okay," Zander hesitated. Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Zander thought. The fact that he was dating his boss's ex-wife, didn't makes his job any easier, it made things more complicated than it was before; but Zander hadn't bothered mentioning that to Carly. The way he saw it, he'd keep it as a thought if Carly and him ever got into a serious fight; and with Carly it was very likely to happen. "Where have you been? I thought you wanted to meet me at five."  
  
Carly looked down at her watch before meeting his eyes. "Oh sorry, I had to go talk to Lucky. I finally convinced him to talk to Gia."  
  
"Gia?" Zander gave a inquisitive expression. "Don't you mean you finally convinced him to let Gia see Daisy?"  
  
"Oh that too," Carly implicated, taking a sip of his cappuccino.  
  
Zander shook his head in typical discontent. When Carly couldn't find time to play the schemer, she had to be the matchmaker. "Carly, Lucky and Gia are divorced. If they didn't want a divorce, they would've never gotten one. I think you should've just stayed out of it."  
  
"You think I should stay out of everything," she asserted.  
  
"Exactly," Zander grumbled.  
  
"Whatever." Carly waved a hand signifying to move on to the next subject.  
  
Zander watched her for a minute before asking, "I saw that Tom guy come to your club again. Is he pestering you about trying to buy it?"  
  
Carly gave an uncertain hesitation. "I don't know." She lied. "I wasn't there, when he came over the second time."  
  
"Well if he bothers you--."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm sure the guy's just doing his job. Besides, haven't you noticed how hot my club is? Who wouldn't want a piece of it." She remarked proudly.  
  
"Okay." Zander nodded, letting the matter drop. "You know what. I actually feel like dancing tonight. So why don't we go to your club, and then later," he commenced moving closer to her.  
  
"Sorry." She kissed him. "I have to get going. Michael's home and I have allot of work to finish at the club." Zander gave a look of disappointment but then nodded in comprehension, "I'll walk you out then."  
  
They walked out of Kelly's hand in hand. Zander looked up into the atmosphere, at the clouds in melancholy. Carly looked around the street, and spotted her ride.  
  
"You want me to drive you home or to the club?" Zander offered.  
  
"No that's okay. But there is one thing you can do for me?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Kiss me." She grinned. Zander chortled as he moved his face towards hers and pulled her into another insinuating kiss. They pulled back feeling droplets of rain coming down. "I'll see you soon," she said before walking off into the street, with the rain covering her tracks.  
  
Carly walked to the corner of the street, momentarily looking back to make sure Zander had left. She turned her head and noticed a chauffeur with an umbrella, holding the limousine door for her. She jumped inside the vehicle, the door immediately closing and faced the man sitting across from her.  
  
"Glad you could make it--."  
  
"Cut the crap Tom, and tell me where the hell my uncle is?" Carly demanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grille  
  
Gia walked into the Grille, taking a few minutes to spot her daughter. Daisy looked around the restaurant. Her smile instantly formed as she rushed past her father and into the arms of her mother, "Mommy!" Gia was a bit startled at the embrace, but instaneously found herself enjoying the comfort of her daughter. She caressed the little girl's curly hair and observed her—she had Gia's chin and hands, and Lucky's eyes. Gia felt mixed emotions, abruptly—happy to see that her daughter hadn't forgotten her and angry to realize that she's missed seeing her for so long.  
  
"You look pretty, Mommy," the little girl smiled as she observed her mother's trendy black cocktail dress.  
  
Gia laughed. "I'm nothing compared to you. I've missed you Daisy."  
  
Daisy's smile faded a bit, "Why didn't you come to visit me?" Gia opened her mouth with uncertainty of how to answer her, and was a bit surprised when she looked up at the well dressed, handsome man who was now standing behind Daisy.  
  
"Hi Gia," Lucky said looking down at the two.  
  
"Hey Lucky," Gia stood up, her hand remaining firm yet gentle to Daisy's. "You look good."  
  
"Oh, thanks. You look great too," Lucky commented. His eyes stood locked on hers for a few minutes before he glanced away. "So, um, we've been waiting for you?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Was there a problem?"  
  
"Yeah," Gia gave a small laugh, "I wasn't dressed yet."  
  
"So what was the problem?" Lucky laughed. But Gia was slightly elated; it had been a long time since he heard Lucky Spencer try to crack a small sense of sarcasm. Daisy looked between them; they're stares were unavoidable towards each other.  
  
"Gia," Bobbie presented, "Glad you could make it. Our table's over there." Bobbie pointed.  
  
"Oh okay," Gia playfully swinged Daisy's hand as they walked towards their table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax's apartment—6:30 p.m.  
  
Alexis tried to keep her focus on the copy of Criminal Mass by Steve Martini as she laid her feet on the footstool that she had positioned across the balcony, where Jax stood watching the night come by. She closed the book, sliding it on the coffee table. All she had to do was say two words. Two simple words: I'm sorry. But she couldn't say it—she wouldn't stay it. So instead, she walked up and indulged her head near the doorframe that lead to the balcony and watched her husband in solitude as he allowed the rain to pour on him.  
  
IA day in the life of a fool  
  
A sad and a long lonely day  
  
I walk the avenue  
  
And hope I'll run into  
  
The welcome sight of you  
  
Coming my way/I  
  
"Jax," she whispered but Jax's gaze focused on the drizzling sky. "Jax," she repeated with more clout.  
  
Jax didn't look back at her but simply commenced, "Did you know Alexis that the universe revolves in different paths? Like the way people do."  
  
Alexis gave him an odd stare that asked Are you going crazy? "You're getting all wet. What if you catch an ammonia?"  
  
"Of course you know." Jax answered his question for her. "And I suppose you know that in the end. You can either be happy or just be conquered with tumult and anger."  
  
Alexis shook her head in confusion. "What are you trying to say Jax?"  
  
Jax turned around so that she could see his sopping appearance. "You know what I'm trying to say. I'm saying—I'm saying that I don't want to end up angry and resented. I want to be happy." He gazed at her. "With you," he added softly.  
  
II stop just across from your door  
  
But you're never home any more  
  
So back to my room  
  
And there in the gloom  
  
1.1.1 I cry tears of good bye/I  
  
Alexis parted to speak but Jax put up one hand over hers, soothingly pulling her body towards him. They began to dance in the rain, their steps moving at the small beats of precipitation. Alexis put her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. She closed her eyes, partly unsure of what this was and partly not caring because it felt so right. Jax shifted backwards looking at her; her hair tinkling wet as well as the rest of her body. He moved closer to her direction again, this time his lips met hers. And although their obstinate perspectives failed to admit it—it was a way of their apology towards one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grille—7:00 p.m.  
  
Gia's grin never departed as she continued to listen to Daisy, who kept rambling on and on about any thought that came her way. And frankly, Gia wasn't annoyed by a single word. In fact, she was more sad that she wasn't able to hear her everyday.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Daisy stated.  
  
"I'll take you," Gia and Bobbie both said in concord. Bobbie looked back at Gia and gave a reassuring nod. "Don't worry. I'll take her. We'll be right back."  
  
"But," Gia tried to protest but the two were already out of the way leaving her face to face with Lucky.  
  
"Well," Gia smiled, "Daisy's quite energetic."  
  
Lucky grinned back. "Well, what did you expect? She is your daughter."  
  
"Yes." Gia's felt her smile began to wilt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucky asked, noticing her change of expression.  
  
She stared at him intently before asking, "Why did you keep her away from me, Lucky?"  
  
"You know why." Lucky looked down at his plate before meeting her face again.  
  
"It was a hectic time for me. You left me, and I needed Daisy. And I also thought that you would hurt her."  
  
"You know I would never do that." Gia said, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Really?" Lucky asserted back. "Because you're used to doing that to the people around you. And not only that you kept drinking."  
  
"I'm not an alcoholic," Gia admitted.  
  
"You were very close to becoming one. I couldn't even count the number of times you had a drink after--," Lucky sat up. "I didn't know who you were anymore, and I was angry at you. For leaving me in a very difficult time. When my father died."  
  
"Exactly," Gia clamped her fork down, "When your father died, Lucky. A part of you died with him. You shut everyone out. How did you expect anyone to be there for you, when you wouldn't let them? Even when we were just friends you never shut me out. Well partly because you were being brainwashed by Helena but that's not the point. You still shut me out. And that hurt me."  
  
They both sat silently, knowing that what had been kept to themselves for some time was finally out in the open. Lucky swayed his hand on his chin before he and Gia both spoke in unison, "I'm sorry for hurting you." They both looked at each other with oddity before breaking into a small laughter.  
  
"We're pitiful," Gia sardonically pouted.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are." Lucky agreed.  
  
"So," Gia emphasized, "What do we do now?"  
  
"I say--," he paused and noticed Daisy and Bobbie come back, "I say we become better parents for Daisy's sake."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Gia said in a somewhat distraught tone. But pulled herself into a heartening smile as Daisy came back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom's car—7:30 pm  
  
"He's where?!" Carly asked, in an insistent tone that was beginning to aggravate Tom.  
  
"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself," Tom retorted.  
  
"Well tell him to get his ass back here. Normally I wouldn't give a damn where he is. But I happen to know that allot of people are still grieving for him. My mother, Lucky, hell I'm even becoming sad for Laura."  
  
"Well it's not that simple. He's gotten himself involved in things that I can't mention at the moment."  
  
Carly leaned back on her seat. "Why now? Why did he choose now to try and fix things?"  
  
"He's been trying for two years. And damnit, would you stop asking me all these questions. I don't have the answers to all of them."  
  
"Yes you do. You just won't tell me."  
  
"I haven't known you for that long. But if I'm not mistaken, you're not that trustworthy, honey. Look, I can't tell you where he is right now, but he wanted me to give a message to one of his family members."  
  
"Why you?" Carly raised a brow.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood," Tom rejoined. Oh, she is definitely a Spencer.  
  
"Okay. Then why did you choose to tell me? Why not his son, Lucky? Or Laura?"  
  
"What did I tell you about asking me all these freakin' questions." Tom shook his head. "I couldn't get in touch with Mrs. Spencer, her phone's been off the hook. And I don't like his son. And if you ask why lady, I swear I'm going to kick you out of this car and into the rain."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Carly leered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grille --- 8:00 p.m.  
  
ISo lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own/I  
  
The rain had begun to pour harder by the time Lucky, Gia, Daisy, and Bobbie had left the Grille.  
  
"I only have one umbrella with me and I parked the car down the street," Bobbie proclaimed holding up the miniature umbrella as they stood on the exit of the Grille.  
  
"That's okay. You and Daisy go on into the car. We'll wait for you," Lucky said giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek. Gia shifted over to her, and gave Daisy an abiding hug before kissing her softly on the forehead. Bobbie took Daisy's hand and unsealed the umbrella as they began walking down the street. Lucky glimpsed over to Gia, "Think you can sit still for a few minutes?"  
  
Gia turned unperturbedly towards him. "Are you kidding?" Was the last comment she made before taking his hand and pulling him out of the Grille and into the open sidewalk, while she continued to run away. Lucky ran after her, not knowing what he was doing, but feeling the sense of equanimity seize him. He finally caught a tender grasp of her hand, making her face him. She was laughing with illumination.  
  
IIf I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go/I  
  
"Great now we're both all wet." He said, brushing the rain out of his hair.  
  
"So what? You were going to take a shower anyway weren't you? I saved you some time." Lucky broke into a light laugh at the fact that he was having fun with this. He didn't think he could ever have fun or feel any sensation of happiness again. They both stood only a few inches away from each other, the rain hitting them to the very essence of their bodies. Without a single blink, their eyes were sheltered as they both saw the same people they fell in love with. Lucky leaned closer to her, indulging his wet forehead with hers, his arms surrounding her cheeks tenderly. "Gia," he murmured, "I don't know what we're doing."  
  
"Me either," she replied feeling a sensation as she moved her lips closer to his and locked it with an amorous kiss.  
  
IAnd maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Who can bring me back to you/I  
  
They slowly pulled their lips back with their heads still adjoining each other, while the rain gleamed their faces.  
  
The sudden honk of Bobbie's car parked beside them broke their connection.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Lucky asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I can't," Gia said moving back. "Not today."  
  
II know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time/I  
  
"Would you like to see Daisy? I know she definitely wants to see you again." He inserted.  
  
"Of course I do. Bring her by, whenever you want. Just don't take her away from me again." Lucky shook his head and entered his hands into his wet pockets. br"You sure you don't want me to—take you home?"  
  
"That's okay." She shook her head. "I brought my car." Lucky nodded, lifting his hand next to her cheek, giving her a soft wet kiss on the edge of her lips before running back into Bobbie's car. Gia disregarded the raindrops on her face as she watched the car drive off. She crossed her arms towards each other as she permitted the rain to continue soaking her.  
  
IIf I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go/I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**The Calling-Where ever you will go  
  
**Frank Sinatra-A day in the life of a fool 


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Lies

1 Chapter 5: Unwanted Lies  
  
2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Tom gazed at the docks, trying to loose himself in his misery. He let out a hard yawn as he buttoned his trench coat. The day he got this whole Spencer problem out of the way, would be freedom for him, maybe even better. Once Luke Spencer is off his back, he could lapse back into his blemished, affluent life, without a care in the world. His cell phone began to ring; he groaned as he was tempted to throw it into the water.  
  
"What the hell do you want this time?" He growled.  
  
"Don't use that attitude on me, Hardy," Luke commenced on the other line,  
  
"You hung up on me last time, now I want some answers."  
  
"Just what exactly are the questions?" He gritted.  
  
"For one, did you get in contact with any of my family?" Luke asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes." Tom sighed.  
  
Luke's hope flared, "Laura. How is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"I didn't see Laura. I met up with your niece, Caroline."  
  
"Carly? Why the hell did you contact Carly."  
  
"Yeah. That was my first mistake." Tom grimaced as he remembered his last meeting with Carly.  
  
"It won't be your last," Luke implied. "Why didn't you get in contact with Laura? I've been trying to for weeks now."  
  
Tom arched his back up at the news. "You what? How? Tell me it wasn't through Deception."  
  
"Yeah, how else."  
  
"Damn." Tom slammed the railing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your wife doesn't own that company now. Your ex-daughter-in-law bought it from her."  
  
Luke thought for a moment. "Gia? She's not married to Lucky anymore?"  
  
"No. Hasn't been for some time," Tom updated.  
  
Luke became quiet on the other line, disgusted with himself for being parted from Lucky, Laura, and Bobbie.  
  
"You there?" Tom asked, slightly surprised at his silence.  
  
"Yeah. Look Junior. I've had enough. I want to see my family as soon as possible! Our deal was that you would do that for me. Do you even remember our deal? I get to have my life back, you get the money. Well you got the cash, so where the hell is my old life?"  
  
"Speaking of our deal," Tom interjected, "I think you've forgotten the terms. That you would stay put and not do anything stupid. Well you just inserted many e-mails into the Deception database, which by the way if I hadn't gotten a hold of your location would be revealed." Tom looked around and made sure no one was listening. "Where the hell are you now anyway? Last I checked you were in one of Asa Buchanan's ranches in Texas."  
  
There was a long beat before Luke decided to answer. "I'm in Paris."  
  
Tom dropped his eyes swiftly before reopening them. "Tell me you mean Paris, Texas!"  
  
"Sorry. But we're a whole continent apart. Thank goodness. I'm not in Paris yet I'm in some French city, I'm heading to Paris soon. And I want my family to meet me there."  
  
"No. No. You stay where you are. Our association is going to end in Port Charles---."  
  
The phone fell from Tom's grasp as he felt himself being pushed against the railing, his arm tied back with a hand. Tom tried tilting his head and noticed the figure of a woman holding him back.  
  
"Hey lady, if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask!"  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested." Hannah Scott forcefully let his arm go, and Tom sprang up, moving a few steps away.  
  
"What the--."  
  
Hannah flashed her badge before he could finish his inquiry. "Agent Hannah Scott. You must be Tom Hardy."  
  
"Sorry, you got the wrong person."  
  
"Do I?" Hannah's brow arched.  
  
"Yes. Tom Hardy is my father. I'm Tom Hardy Jr," he clarified.  
  
"Then I have the right person." Hannah noticed the cell phone next to her foot.  
  
She picked it up and listened to the other end, and threw it back at him after noticing the connection was dead. "You have allot of questions to answer." Tom sighed. "So I've heard. What exactly is it that you're trying to find out Agent Scully?"  
  
Hannah walked around him. "You haven't been in Port Charles in awhile. Or so I've been told. Luke Spencer died in a car accident in Llanview a few years back, at least that's what everyone seems to believe. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Tom nodded. "I heard what happened to him. I never knew him very well."  
  
"Really? I have a witness that says he saw you and Mr. Spencer—alive."  
  
"And who exactly is this witness of yours? Hmm? Any proof?" Hannah didn't reply. "That's what I thought. You obviously don't have a warrant for harassing me like you did."  
  
"Harassing you?" Hannah laughed mockingly.  
  
"Hey, not that I'm complaining." He smirked. "Look, I don't know a thing that happened to Luke Spencer. For all I know he's a dead man. And next time you decide to pinpoint me about this subject, I recommend you speak to my lawyer first—Alexis Da—Jacks, you can look her up if you want." He flickered before walking past Hannah and out of sight.  
  
"Don't think I won't," Hannah muttered.  
  
3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Club 101  
  
AJ grimaced as he entered Carly's club, remembering what happened the last time he came, but that was a long time ago or at least he hoped it was.  
  
"Your ex-wife's club. Not exactly what I had in mind for the first date," said the voice behind him. AJ turned around and grinned at his date. "But then again, I hadn't expect to being going out with you either," Dr. Karen Baldwin affirmed. AJ shrugged. "What can I say? Life is filled with surprises." He looked back at the club. "Actually, I'm here to see my son."  
  
"I'm already meeting your son, don't you think we're going too fast?" Karen said sardonically.  
  
"Actually," AJ moved closer to her, "I don't think we're going fast enough."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "Why did I ever agree to go out with you?"  
  
"Because I'm so unavoidably charming."  
  
The man that sat in the corner of the bar, slouched back under a fatigue that hid his pure attractiveness. Carly stood a few feet near him looking through some inventory papers. She turned around and a disgusted frown grew on her face as she saw AJ.  
  
"An ex?" The man asked in Carly's direction as he let the music and liquor burn into his system. Carly looked around making sure he was talking to her. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you look like you have that 'There's my god awful ex' expression on your face," Brady Black explained.  
  
"Oh, your good," Carly smiled, slightly impressed.  
  
"I know," Brady grinned back.  
  
"You new in Port Charles?"  
  
"You could say that." Brady said, taking a swig at his drink. "Nice place you got here," he commented.  
  
"I know. So," Carly took the seat next to him. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"A name? You mean something to go by?"  
  
Carly gave a soft chortle, "Well last time I checked, err..yeah that's what it meant."  
  
Brady put down his drink and extended a hand, "Brady."  
  
"Carly Corinthos. Just Brady?" Carly asked shaking his hand.  
  
"Yep. Just Brady."  
  
"Carly," Jax called from behind. "You said you wanted to go over the inventory files?"  
  
Carly looked back at her stack of papers and stood up, "Yeah. Can you meet me in my office." Jax nodded and headed towards her office. Carly grabbed the papers and looked back at the man.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were taken," Brady said, taking his drink.  
  
"No Jax is just a friend. But I'm afraid you'd have no luck anyway," was her final comment before leaving Brady Black to his thoughts.  
  
"Luck?" Brady said to himself. "I don't think I've ever had any to begin with."  
  
Part B:  
  
Tom swiftly massaged the tip of his arm as he took a seat at the bar. "What can I get you, Mister?" The bartender asked.  
  
"A scotch will do. Oh," he scampered in his pocket and pulled out his kaput cell phone, "You mind disposing this while you're at it?" The bartender took the phone with oddity. "It was a bad connection," Tom replied towards his curious expression.  
  
"I would say the same," Alexis said walking up to Tom.  
  
"Hello Lexie," Tom said, facing her. "You came here to see me? I'm flattered."  
  
"Don't be," Alexis inserted, "Jax and I are supposed to go to dinner."  
  
"And he left a beautiful woman waiting? Where are his manners."  
  
Alexis held up the manila envelope that Tom had given her eariler. "Why did you ask me to overlook this?" She asked, ignoring his last comment. Tom took the envelope.  
  
"Deception's no longer a problem."  
  
"Was it a problem to begin with?"  
  
Tom shrugged. "What do I know?"  
  
Alexis nodded. "Obviously more than what you're revealing."  
  
"Look Alexis, you're my lawyer, if I had anything that you needed to know, I'd tell you."  
  
"Either that or you'd lie," she said flatly.  
  
Tom thought for a moment. "Yeah that's about it," he said, returning her bluntness.  
  
Brady watched the two with intrigue for a few minutes. Taking one last mouthful of his drink, he stood up and left.  
  
Carly came into her office, the inventory papers held firmly in her right arm and noticed Jax and Michael talking.  
  
"Hey Mom," Michael stood up from the chair of her desk, "Since you and Jax have to talk I'll be out--."  
  
"Forget it," Carly snipped.  
  
"Why not?" Michael whined. "I'm not going to do anything."  
  
"Michael, how many times do I have to remind you. My club is for people over the age of twenty-one. So why don't you wait 10 to 12 years and we'll talk." Noticing his mother's unwillingness to surrender, Michael slouched back down on her chair.  
  
"I have to get going anyway," Jax informed as he looked towards Carly, "I'm sure we can go outside and discuss it."  
  
Carly nodded and pointed her index finger to her son, "Stay." She ordered before exiting her office with her partner.  
  
"Goodbye Michael," Jax said walking out.  
  
"Bye Jax." Michael sighed and stared up at the ceiling once he heard the door shut. He jumped up to the receiver once the phone rang. "Club 101. Zander," Michael frowned. "No my mom's out right now. She'll call you back though. Ok." Michael hung up the phone and turned towards the caller ID, deleting the information of the past caller. He was somewhat startled when the door slammed open.  
  
"Hey," AJ smiled. Michael gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Dad." Michael got up and embraced his father, while noticing the woman behind him.  
  
"Michael, this is Dr. Karen Baldwin," AJ introduced.  
  
Karen gave a warm smile and shook the child's hand, "Nice to meet you Michael. I'd like to say I've heard so much about you but--."  
  
"I understand. Nice to meet you to," Michael said returning the smile. Karen turned to AJ. "I'll be outside," she said, leaving the father and son to themselves.  
  
"She seems nice," Michael affirmed, noticing the smile on his father's face.  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"So why is she going out with you?" Michael chuckled.  
  
"Ha-ha. Anyways, I came over to tell you that you're great-grandfather wants you to come to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"How about breakfast? I think he's less cranky in the morning."  
  
"You thought wrong," AJ avowed. "So will you be there?"  
  
"Sure, just let me run it past mom." AJ grimaced at the thought of Carly.  
  
"So do you like this Karen lady?" Michael asked, as AJ walked around Carly's desk observing the framed picture of her and Michael a few years back. He hated the fact that he had missed so much of his son's life. He'd always fight for Michael, but he'd never win. And just seeing him in the weekends would probably be as close as he'd get.  
  
"Yeah. It's good to like you're with," he answered. "If I had done that with your mother a few years ago, my life would've been much easier," he muttered softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing." AJ looked up. "I'm going to leave before your mother decides to kick me out. Remember tomorrow, 6:00."  
  
Michael waved a hand. "I won't."  
  
"Be good," AJ said before shutting the door. "Don't be like me," he said in a softer tone.  
  
AJ and Carly frowned at each other as he passed her by, taking Karen's hand and heading for the exit.  
  
"Okay." Jax said putting down the papers on the counter. "Everything looks fine."  
  
"So how is married life nowadays?" Carly asked satirically.  
  
Jax grinned. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Not really." Carly admitted. "Where is your lawyer/wife?"  
  
Jax pointed towards his wife across the room, talking to her client.  
  
"Tom Hardy?" Carly turned back.  
  
"Her client," Jax stated with a scowling expression.  
  
"You don't like him?"  
  
Jax shook his head in the negative.  
  
"I don't blame you," Carly said.  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Carly gave half a smile.  
  
When everything is going wrong  
  
And you can't see the point of going on  
  
Nothing in life is set in stone  
  
There's nothing that can't be turned around  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
Everybody wants to love someone  
  
Out of the tree go pick a plum  
  
Why can't we all just get along  
  
(Boys)  
  
Boys in the girl's room  
  
(Girls)  
  
Girls in the men's room  
  
You free your mind in your androgyny  
  
(Boys)  
  
Boys in the parlor  
  
(Girls)  
  
They're getting harder  
  
I'll free your mind in your androgyny  
  
Tom moved closer to Alexis. "While you're here, would you like to dance?" Alexis looked at him. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Why?" Tom inquired. "Are you worried that your husband, Captain Kangaroo might get jealous or are you afraid you might like it?" Tom said slyly.  
  
Alexis felt a little more ardor as he stood very close to her. "Goodbye Tom. I'll get back to you some other time."  
  
"Whenever you want that dance, you know my number." Alexis tried to ignore Tom's voice as she walked towards her husband.  
  
"She's out of your league, Junior." Gia said from behind Tom. He turned around and grinned. "Jealous?"  
  
"Hah, please." Gia retorted, slouching her arms on the counter.  
  
"I'd take that as a yes." Tom put back.  
  
"She's not your type." She said watching the dance floor.  
  
Tom's grin amplified, "And I suppose you would know who is?" Tom waited for an answer but when her realized he wasn't getting one, "You'd be glad to know you have nothing to worry about." Gia turned her head around to face him. "About Deception that is. Minor mistake in your software."  
  
Gia gazed at him. "You're lying."  
  
"No." Tom shook his head. "If it was something serious I'd tell you." Gia continued to watch him as he drank his scotch. "Why are you here Gia?"  
  
"I just felt like going out for the night." She said, twisting a single braid. She didn't feel like giving him the whole truth. Gia got more frustrated as she glanced continuously at her watch; she was waiting for Lucky, who was two damn hours late.  
  
"Now it's your turn to lie." Tom said in a very supple whisper.  
  
"Did you say something?" Gia asked.  
  
Tom shook his head. "No. C'mon, I'll take you home."  
  
Gia put up a hand. "No thanks. I need to stay."  
  
Tom looked at her fixedly, "Do you really?"  
  
No sweeter a taste that you could find  
  
Than fruit hanging ripe upon the vine  
  
There's never been an oyster so divine  
  
A river deep that never runs dry  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
What you need  
  
4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney continued to roam the docks unevenly with the Bud Light practically glued to her left hand. She was obviously drunk, as she continued to fall on the ground. Brady kneeled down and caught the blonde. "Lady are you drunk?"  
  
Courtney laughed clumsily. "Is it that obvious? I think I get it from my ex- husband."  
  
"Come on," he said holding her arm. "I'll get you home."  
  
"Who are you?" Courtney managed to say, weakly.  
  
"Does it matter?" Brady tried to help her balance as he escorted her to his car.  
  
"Wait." She said, running to the docks, and blowing chunks on the water.  
  
"Ewhh," Brady said disgustingly as he watched her.  
  
The birds and the bees they hum along  
  
Like treasures that twinkle in the sun  
  
Get on board and have some fun  
  
Take what you need to turn you on  
  
(Boys)  
  
Boys in the girl's room  
  
(Girls)  
  
Girls in the men's room  
  
You free your mind in your androgyny  
  
(Boys)  
  
Boys in the choir  
  
(Girls)  
  
They're getting harder  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
Behind closed doors and under stars  
  
It doesn't matter where you are  
  
(Boys)  
  
Connecting jewels that catch your eyes  
  
(Girls)  
  
Don't let a soulmate pass you by  
  
Boys in the girl's room  
  
Girls in the men's room  
  
You free your mind in your androgyny  
  
Boys in the choir  
  
They're getting harder  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Tom's car  
  
"Thanks for taking me home," Gia said fixing up her hair. She couldn't believe Lucky would just stood her up like that. She laid back on the seat and turned to see Tom who was looking out the limo, completely in his own little world yet had the ability to listen at the same time as well. "No problem," he replied casually. Tom was everything that she needed: smart, funny, reliable, gorgeous but Gia also knew that one-fourth of the things that came out of his mouth were lies, not that she wasn't a liar herself.  
  
The phone connected to the limousine rang.  
  
"Yeah," Tom said answering it.  
  
"Boss," Gill said holding on hand on the steering wheel, "Sorry to bother you but—but--."  
  
"Spit it out," Tom ordered.  
  
"We're being followed."  
  
Tom sat up. "By who?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's a white vehicle. I can't get the profile, looks like the figure of a woman."  
  
Tom tried to recall his evening. "Shit. Agent Scully," he muttered.  
  
"What was that boss?"  
  
"Uh, Gill just find a shortcut or a loop okay?" Tom said, trying to minimize his words for the fact that Gia was right beside him. "Good." He said, hanging up.  
  
"What was that about?" Gia asked.  
  
"Gill didn't want to run into traffic." Tom said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah right. So what was that really about Tom?" Gia tried again.  
  
"Gia, could you do me a favor?" He asked hopefully.  
  
6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
The Park  
  
"Now this is what I call a date," Karen said, munching on the cup of ice- cream in her hand.  
  
"Mint-chocolate chip in the middle of the night." AJ said standing on the bench as Karen nodded. He jumped off, and they continued to walk through the night, finding some solemnity in each other.  
  
"Michael seems like a nice-kid." She said.  
  
"Yeah, and surprisingly enough he's my kid." AJ gave a small bit of laughter, but Karen heard the seriousness in his tone.  
  
"You know," Karen said swallowing the last of her ice-cream and throwing it away in a near by trash can, "I can't picture you being married to Carly."  
  
"It was hell," AJ acknowledged, "And that's being nice." AJ chuckled and looked at Karen. "I don't think I can picture you with Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"Oh that." Karen shifted uncomfortably. "That was a very confusing time in my life. It was a mistake."  
  
"You don't need to explain." AJ put a hand on her shoulder. "But it's okay to make mistakes you know? It happens. It happens to me more so than other people but..."  
  
"And people say you're a slime-ball." Karen laughed as AJ nodded.  
  
He stopped walking and looked at her directly, "You know, if you wanna ditch me anytime soon, let me know. That way I can have a head start to go home and sulk.  
  
Karen put her arm around AJ's. "Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this date. You should ask me out more often." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I should." AJ smiled back. I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
Behind closed doors and under stars  
  
It doesn't matter where you are  
  
(Boys)  
  
Connecting jewels that catch your eyes  
  
(Girls)  
  
Don't let a soulmate pass you by  
  
Boys in the girl's room  
  
Girls in the men's room  
  
You free your mind in your androgyny  
  
Boys in the choir  
  
They're getting harder  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
Boys in the girl's room  
  
Girls in the men's room  
  
You free your mind in the androgyny  
  
Boys in the choir  
  
They're getting harder  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
I'll free your mind  
  
Boys  
  
Girls  
  
Boys  
  
Girls  
  
7 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
**Androgyny by Garbage 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't have time to upload all of the chapters on ff.net. So if your interested in reading more of Dangerous Connections please go here: http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/dcbc  
  
Thanks. -- Laney 


End file.
